¿cómo romper un matrimonio?
by robin chan 66
Summary: ella era mi mejor amiga pero cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba ahora está comprometida pero tal vez hay una oportunidad para romper el compromiso, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde ella aún puede ser mía SAKUXSHAO
1. Capítulo 1

**descargo de responsabilidad: bueno como siempre scc y todos sus personajes pertenecen al grupo clamp pero desearía que me pertenecieran quién no? **

**bueno antes de aburrirlo aquí esta y espero que les guste**

* * *

Aún recordaba como solíamos jugar juntos cuando apenas teníamos 10 años no recuerdo muy bien como nos conocimos solo recuerdo que fue en el parque pinguino, ese lugar siempre me trae muchos recuerdos sobre todo cuando nos conocimos cuando yo me había mudado de china a japón y no conocía a ndaie ya que mi primo eriol todavía estaba en inglaterra y yo aquí estaba solo y así mientras me senté en el césped recostado en un árbol de _sakura_ fue cuando la vi ella estaba saltando de los más feliz con una soga por alguna razón me molesto su estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y fue como ... ahhh no me acuerdo la cosa es que terminamos peleando y creo que lo que más me atrajo fueron sus orbes de color verde jade y... mis guardias nos separaron , su hermano casi me mata y bueno mis guardias lo impidieron y si se preguntan porque guardias es porque soy el único heredero de los Li y como su único hijo varón yo soy el que tomara cargo del clan .

Al cabo de unos días era el inicio de cases y como siempre unas chicas empezaron a suspirar por mi pero mis ojos se agrandaron al ver a una joven castaña sentada en una esquina del salón hablando con una chica de ojos amatista que me pareció muy linda bueno a mi corta edad ya estaba pensando en eso no me culpen , lo que más me divirtió fue ver su cara de asombro al ver que me sentaría detrás de ella jajaja la muy idiota yo la quería hacer sufrir por lo que había pasado pero cuando nos dijeron que hiciéramos trabajo en equipo ella quería ser con su amiga la linda que luego me entere era la heredera de una de las más importantes jugueterias, la joven se llamaba tomoyo que no parecía ser tan torpe como kinomoto bueno la cosa es que la maestra quería que ella fuera con alguien más y es por eso que me tocó con ella y no recuerdo muy bien el tema de conversación la cosa es que teníamos muchas cosas en común y pasaron los días y ella paso a llamarme por mi nombre lo cual no sabía porque me hizo sentir feliz y como consecuencia yo también la llamaba por su nombre y no me preguntes como que no te lo sabre responder nos hicimos "mejores amigos"

pasaron los años y las chicas ventilador me crearon un club de fans bueno no era de sorprenderse y cuando yo salía con sakura siempre esas chicas le buscaban para hacer bullying eso me molestaba y las tuve que parar pero bueno sakura no era como decir... la chica más bella del colegio ella era bajita de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes y bueno era de las chicas que usan siempre falda larga y bueno su hermano siempre le compraba la ropa puede decirse que hasta 4 tallas más grandes solo por "precaución" según él bueno la verdad desde ese día en el parque el medio que me declaro la guerra pero de algo que estoy seguro es que me odio pero es que no sabía por que ? él siempre me decía_: bastardo tu siempre haces a mi hermana sufrir, deja de hacerla sufrir, desaparece de su vida, aléjate mocoso _etc bueno la lista es interminable ese tipo de verdad que me odia pero yo no sabía nada

cuando llegamos a la secuandaria empezamos a distanciarnos un poco por el tema de que ella se molestaba MUCHO conmigo por la razón de que salía con sus amigas que despúes de terminar con ellas, ellas terminaban diceindo que no querían ser sus amigas pero como siempre le decía a sakura : yo no las busco ellas me buscan. Lo mismo paso con una de sus amigas llamada riko rika? no me acuerdo ni le tome mucha importancia yo solo tenía un único objetivo en la mira y era ..._tomoyo_

tomoyo a diferencia de sakura era todo lo que un hombre podía desear : buen cuerpo , inteligente, canta bien es rica bueno en total para mí ella era perfecta digna de salir con un li sakura sabía que yo iba detrás de ella pero ella siempre decía que tomoyo no debe estar con un idiota arrogante como yo o otras cosas sin importancia pero lo que más nos separo fue la llegada de mi primo ERIOL si yo hubiera sabido lo que habría pasado si es que hubiera venido ya me hubieran visto comprarle el primer vuelo que haga de regreso a su pais o como sea si es posible a América cuanto más lejos mejor.

Eriol se hizo BUEN amigo de sakura pero no solo de ella sino también de tomoyo pero como mi mente estaba segada lo que más me dolió fue lo de tomoyo pero tomé un suspiro de alivio al ver que eriol solo parecía que estaba fijado en sakura y antes yo era el que dejaba a sakura plantada por una cita, ella olvidó nuestros viernes de películas , lunes de golosinas , salir los domingos a recorrer el mismo parque de siempre todo eso se olvido y lo reemplazó por salir con eriol y bueno para mi era más tiempo con tomoyo y así fue como salí con tomoyo por uhmm 4 meses el record más largo para mí creí que era la mejor para mí pero era todo lo contrario ella era muyyyyy aburrida a diferencia de sakura que siempre nos reíamos de las tonterías que hacíamos como cuando la rete a comprar un condón en la farmacia la muy baka ni siquiera sabía lo que era y todos la quedaron mirando con cara de _y a esta que le pasa _jajaja me divertía tanto como cuando ella probó el alcohol por primera vez termino vomitando bueno los mejores momentos las pase con sakura pero de ahí llegó la universidad en la cual fuimos a distintas yo fui a una muy privilegiada por mis excelentes notas y ella a una pública me ofrecí pagarle la universidad pero ella dijo que quería hacerlo por su propio esfuerzo ... y nos separamos.

Cuando estaba en la universidad había un montón de chicas muy sexys y bueno no puede controlarme y fue cuando comencé a meterme con una y con otra en lo cual sakura sin querer se enteró y no me habló por casi un mes? su hermano casi vino y no sabía porque yo pensaba que lo de saku y eriol ya tenía fin pero me había equivocado cuando estaba por la mitad de mis estudios en dirección empresarial me dijeron mis padres que tenía que volver por unos meses a china cuando ella estaba en el aeropuerto no pude evitar notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y le levante la barbilla y pase mi dedo para limpiar las lágrimas de su mejilla pero cuando me dí cuenta ella me dio un beso que por primera vez pude notar muchos sentimientos como: tristeza amor soledad nunca había sentido eso antes...

Cuando la aleje de mí ya que sin querer no respondí al beso por que no comprendía nada ella mi mejor amiga no? pero ella lo tomó mal y salió corriendo y cuando quise ir tras de ella ya tenía que irme ya que sino perdería mi vuelo pero prometí en ese lugar volver pero no notaba que alguien nos estaba viendo.

Después de pasar como 4 mese y medio en china no pude evitar extrañar a saku las noches en las que salíamos ese último beso que me dio y que quería repetir ahhh la deseaba tanto y no me di cuenta que ella era mi mejor amiga pero que más da igual creo que había cometido el mayor error al no notar que ella estaba ahí...

Después de lo que pareció un siglo volví a japón y en la correspondencia había claro un correo para tener una nueva tarjeta ya tengo 4 porque otra? , jubile-ce en el asilo "costas soleadas" creo que eso es de mi mayordomo ... y mi vida se detuvo por un segundo creo que hasta mi corazón se paró al ver la última carta

**Usted está cordialmente invitado a la boda de sakura kinomoto y eriol higarizawa**

**en el hotel luna blanca **

**a las 5:00pm**

debajo había una pequeña nota :

_**Shaoran espero que no te importe que seas el padrino lamento avisar a última hora es que con tu viaje no pudimos por cierto espeor que no te importe que tu mejor amiga se case conmigo bueno eso espero ya que solo son amigos bueno sakura y yo esperamos que aceptes **_

_**eriol**_

_hijo de puta..._

* * *

**_bueno no suelo hacer fics de sakura cc es que me dijeron si podía hacerlo y como me gusta está pareja decidí hacerlo, díganme como estuvo por favor dejen sus opiniones antes de salir_**


	2. Chapter 2 - sakura

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste **

**descargo de responsabilidad: como siempre sakura card captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen al grupo clamp !**

* * *

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo conocí por primera vez al principio me parecio un arrogante presumido porque eso era lo que me dijo mi hermano nunca espere verlo otra vez pero cuando apareció en mi salón me sentí molesta por su presencia y más cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que hacerlo juntos al ver su rostro noté que estaba molesto además de no parar de ver a tomoyo-chan... ella siempre fue mejor que yo en todo pero no es envidia ni celos solo quería ser como ella después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga . Cuando empezamos no pude evitar notar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que daban ganas de nadar en ellos... recuerdo haberme molestado conmigo misma por mi actitud , en el trabajo nos volvimos cercanos y una cosa llevó a la otra y nos hicimos mejores amigos pero no todo era felicidad y más cuando las chicas del salón empezaron a fijarse en MI shaoran y lo peor de todo es que el no les era indiferentes lo contrario el les hacia caso tal vez ese fue mi error ya que todo comenzó con los celos hacia esas chicas si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo haría que nunca hubiera tenido celos o tal vez nunca habernos conocido ya que ahora eso me duele...

Empezamos a salir juntos pero como "amigos" como el siempre recalcaba y lo peor de todo es que el no sabía nada de mí pero en su lugar yo sabía todo de él desde su comida favorita hasta cuantas pestañas tiene y eso fue porque me aburría en la clase de historia y al verlo ...todo estaba medio bien en primaria pero empeoraron las cosas en secundaria recuerdo que lo que más odiaba era como esas putas se le trepaban a shaoran y el no hacia nada pero todo se puso peor cuando quiso salir con mis amigas que al dejarles el corazón roto jamás me volvieron a hablar era un gran dolor para mí ver a mis amigas así y que se vayan llegué a odiar a shaoran en ese tiempo pero cuando no creí que las cosas se pudieran poner peor apareció una chica llamada mei ling en la clase que no se despegaba de shaoran. Shaoran salió con ella un tiempo pero te apuesto que ahora no se acuerda pero yo siempre la recordaré ya que fue el comienzo de mis desgracias una vez ella y sus amigas me empujaron al piso que estaba todo mojado y todos se rieron por suerte shaoran no estaba ahí para verme en esas condiciones , luego fueron cosas como ponerme pica pica en la ropa además de mojarme la pero la peor de todas fue cuando me llevaron al baño a la fuerza y cortaron un poco de mi cabello arruinándolo recuerdo a shaoran burlarse de mi por mi cabello si el supiera ...

Pero lo que me marcó fue un día como hoy cuando ella me abrió los ojos con sus palabras "_lo que tu sientes no es amistad sino amor" _sus palabras fueron como un golpe de agua fría pero no todo era hermoso "_pero quien querría una fea como tú" _ese día tomoyo me consoló y la engañe diciéndole que todo estaba bien ya que ella solo creía que mei ling me fastidiaba pero no sabía que me gustaba shaoran creía que era solo mi amigo así que mi error fue tratar de hallar consuelo con mi hermano ya que le dijo a shaoran que por su culpa yo sufría y le dije a shaoran que eran inventos de mi hermano y el se lo creyó todo ni siquiera se preocupo en pensar si era verdad solo lo ignoro tal vez como mi existencia

Cuando creí que mi vida acabaría apreció "él" un chico de intercambio de Inglaterra llamado Eriol al inicio no le di importancia ya que muchas chicas se morían por él pero cuando me habló fue _lindo.._ ningún chico habló así conmigo ni siquiera shaoran él era diferente pero lo que me hizo volver ala realidad fue enterarme de que era primo de shaoran así que traté de ignorarlo pero siguió insistiendo en que nos viéramos y fue como fui a una _cita_ para las chicas el momento más feliz y sabía que muchas chicas matarían por estar en mi lugar pero yo no y lo peor es que no sentí lo mismo que con shaoran lo sentí hasta aburrido? .

Cuando shaoran se entero dijo que dejara de estar con él y me moleste yo no puedo estar con nadie pero él si sentía que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras salía corriendo y así nos separamos.

Meses después entramos a la universidad pero a diferentes y cuando me enteré de que habías ya tenido relaciones sexuales mi pecho dolía y decidí no hablarle pero no podía vivir son él y eso me dolía recuerdo que tal vez porque me sentía sola decidí salir con Eriol

Cuando me enteré de que estaba regresando a china lloré toda la noche por suerte ese día mi papá tenía una clase bien tarde y mi hermano estaba trabajando no le podía decir a tomoyo ya que recuerdo que ella salió con él y creo que aún tiene sentimientos por él, estaba cansada se sufrir por un chico que de seguro ni le importo así que está vez seria todo o nada decidí hacer lo que siempre me arrepiento de no hacer . A la mañana siguiente lo vi y cuando le pedí que habláramos decidí hacerlo y le di un beso en el cual pudiera sentir como me siento pero _no responde_ era de esperar ya no había nada que y antes de que él pudiera decir algo salí corriendo ahí termino todo ... mi amor por él, mi sufrimiento y de seguro nuestro amistad

Semanas después salí con eriol y así fue como casi todos los días me encantaron sus gestos su amor todo de él pero no me sentía completa después de unos meses me pidió matrimonio

flashback

nos encontrábamos en un lujoso restaurante era tan diferente a mi nunca me gustaron estos lugares y fue cuando lo vi agacharse con una caja en su mano que al abrirse vi un hermoso anillo todos se nos quedaron viendo creí que era una broma pero ..

-sakura kinomoto me haría el honor de casarse conmigo ?

Él esperaba una respuesta lo se pero no sabía mi mente decía si pero mi corazón decía no pero como mi corazón mi traía sufrimiento

-acepto - decía para tirarme a sus brazos pero no olía a lo que estaba acostumbrada era otro olor era diferente

fin del flashback

El amor que sentí por shaoran es el pasado ahora solo tengo que ser feliz al lado de eriol pero aunque la herida no sana solo queda esperar pero aún eriol no me dice quien es el padrino ya que la madrina de bodas es tomoyo

Solo espero no ver a shaoran él de seguro es feliz haya en china con muchas chicas mientras que yo me voy a casar con él hombre que siempre a estao ahí para mi...

-sakura por favor extiende los brazos me falta medir

-claro tomyo-chan

-sakurita estoy feliz de que me hayas elegido para diseñar tu vestido te prometo que será el más hermoso que has visto

* * *

**Me tardo un poco actualizar pero es que estoy en exámenes y voy a tardar un tiempo pero ni bien salga de exámenes actualizo **

**bueno me gustaría dar gracias a todos los que revisaron quiero decirles que gracias por su apoyo y me alegra que les haya gustado también gracias a los que marcaron que les gusta y siguen está historia**


End file.
